Jiwen Leung
Jiwen Leung is a Mainland Pandaren - once neutral, now due to the actions of the Horde in the Battle for Azeroth, has turned to pro-Alliance. From the Krasarang Wilds, she stands as an Emissary of the Red Crane Chi-Ji, bringing hope, health and power to anywhere her beacon of light may step. Appearance Standing at a hulking height of eleven-foot six, Jiwen's form is one that most would find intimidating. None would doubt her experience as a monk and martial artist, as her body proudly displayed a heavy-set musculature, plumped out even further by a healthy amount of chubbiness, given her race's roots. Her fur was a battle across her body, auburn predominantly covering her arms and legs, while the areas like her stomach, muzzle and eyebrows were a bleached white. Being an Emissary, one would be hard-pressed to find her outside of her regalia. Stretching across her form in unmistakable golden hues, crimson reds and pantone orange. Personality On first introduction, Jiwen may come across as brash and rude - however, upon further association one may find she is merely a Pandaren of extremely high morals and traditions. She believes in being succinct, calm and philosophical, but is not a woman to hold her words should she believe the situation require. With her position, one would almost never see her in a moping mood - Hope is a value that is engraved within her very soul, and through the worst depths and despair, Jiwen will push forward and become the light within the darkness when nobody else will. Jiwen is also notable for avoiding pronouns, for reasons unknown. History Early Age Jiwen Leung was born to a family of nomads - Tsu-Shu Leung, her mother, and her father, Master Leung. The Krasarang Wilds are not known for their hospitable regions, and the young cub was taught the intricacies of living within the jungles without a proper home. Such teachings and harsh realities engraved into her mind as Jiwen grew up, still believing trial with pain and sweat to be the best teacher. As the cub grew up to a pre-teen, she realized that she was not comfortable with how she lived - day in and day out was fulfilled entirely with scavenging for supplies and making a home within a forgotten cave, or a prepared hammock of vines. In their wanderings, it was not unusual for the family to stop by the Temple of the Red Crane. There, they could trade for books for the young Jiwen to read, and gather some supplies not found elsewhere within nature. The architecture, the religion and the monks were always something the young cub gawked at with interest, and with every new book read from the temple, her mind enveloped on the ideaology of Hope, of helping others. Eventually, as the young cub grew older, she chose to sorrowfully abandon her family and pledge herself to the Temple of the Red Crane for many, many years. The Temple of the Red Crane Emissary The Mists Parting Draenor Legion Battle for Azeroth Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Pandaren Category:Monks